Fighting to Survive
by Akamie
Summary: Right now Abigail is visiting her family, soon she will come to realize that the sickness going around is more then just a flu and she'll have to make the decision to go back to New York or stay with her family in Georgia. Either way they can't stay in the house forever, so they'll have to take their chances on the road in a world that is becoming infested with the walking dead. OC
1. Chapter 1

A smile graced the lips of a young woman as she sat outside parked in her red 2002 Dodge Dakota, her fingers drummed on the steering wheel as she settled back into her seat. The fourteen hour drive from New York to Norcross, Georgia had been a long one leaving her thoroughly exhausted.

A sigh escapes her parted lips as her gaze lingers on the two storey red bricked house in front of her, the lights left on inside tell Abigail all she needs to know. Someone in the house was still awake, and more than likely were waiting on her late arrival.

 _I'll never hear the end of this,_ she thought. Abigail always seemed to be running late, being on time just wasn't in her blood no matter how hard she tried to make it on time, and the sun setting behind the house only confirmed that she was hours behind schedule.

Reluctantly she stilled her fingers of their impatient drumming and moved to unbuckle her seat belt and exit her truck, the vehicle was a little flashy and masculine for her tastes seeing as her now ex boyfriend helped her to pick it out, it wasn't that surprising that she was already thinking about trading the vehicle in.

That was another conversation she couldn't wait to have with her family that waited inside, having to explain how she yet again chased off another boyfriend was beyond her. Opening the back door Abigail reached in a grabbed her duffle before smiling at Xander, her faithful companion of five years sat wagging his tail. Impatient to exit the truck she didn't doubt, but like all police trained dogs he waited for her command before doing so.

"Hey boy," Abigail greeted the German shepherd, before stepping back to allow him to jump down from the back seat. Once his paws were firmly on the ground Abigail closed the door and made her way around the vehicle, Xander close behind her. "We're only staying the weekend," Abby spoke aloud, as if to inform the dog, when it reality she was reminding herself. "With this flu going around we can't afford to take too many personal days," her green eyes lowered to meet Xander's brown ones who was currently studying her with his head cocked to the side.

"Alright, remember boy, play nice. The twins can get a little handsie." Xander, as if he could actually understand Abby's warning lowered his head, dreading the twins that no doubt would be eager to play.

Nodding to herself one last time Abby grasped the door handle and twisted, pushing the unlocked door open she stepped into the main foyer.

* * *

The foyer was fairly small, only consisting of a close directly across from the front door, a staircase leading upstairs to the left of the closet and two open archways to the left and right. Once she closed the door behind her, Abby dropped her bag on the wooden floor near the bottom of the stairs of her family home.

"Anyone home," She called out to announce her presence.

"In the living room!" her father, John shouted back over the children's screams of 'Aunt Abby!' the sound of running feet coming from the right had Xander retreating to the left, to hide either in the dining room or kitchen from the children.

Abby smiled at the sight of two energetic ten year olds that came barreling towards her, chuckling she wrapped her arms around the twins that were now clinging to her sides. Her nephew, James, the elder twin by a whole three minutes had short spiked up blonde hair and bright blue eyes like his mother Emily, while Olivia had wavy brown hair cascading around her shoulders and hazel colored eyes, resembling her father Daniel, Abby's older brother.

The twins pulled back as Abby grinned down at them, "Daddy didn't tell us you were coming," Olivia exclaimed before she followed along with, "I've missed you!" and then reattached herself to Abby's leg. Ruffling the younger girl's hair Abby softly chuckled.

"Did you bring us presents?" James asked shifting impatiently back and forth, causing Abby to raise her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"I thought it was Gram's birthday," Abby stated covering up her amusement with shock, "it's not your birthday today is it?" She asked as James shoulders dropped.

"No," he admitted reluctantly.

"Oh," Abby hummed, "so I suppose you don't want those comics I picked up in New York then huh?"

James brightened hearing Abby's response as he nearly bounced up and down, "No! I mean yes, I do." The boy quickly corrected tripping over his words, seeing Abby once again raise her eyebrows at his a sheepish look settled on his features as he shuffled his feet. "I mean, please can I have them, aunt Abby?"

"James," Emily's voice rang out from behind the boy, none of the three standing in the doorway had taken notice of the presence of the twins mother, who stood with her arms crossed. "It's may I, and why don't you two come and sit down. Let aunt Abby get her stuff off and sit down, she's had a long drive."

Abby had to avoid scowling, she loved the twin's overly clingy greetings a lot more then she liked Emily's scolding one. With a sigh Abby placed her hand on James shoulder as Olivia disentangled herself from Abby's leg, "it's alright, listen to your mother." She paused as if to fake whisper, "I'll bring your surprises into the living room. Now hurry."

Both kids broke out into a grin and sprinted passed their mother into the living room; sighing Emily pierced Abby with her stare. "You shouldn't spoil them," she reprimanded half heartedly, shrugging the younger woman responded with a forced smile.

"Best part of not having my own children," Abby started, "is that I get to spoil yours." Emily scoffed before turning on her heel and disappearing around the bend into the living room.

Exhaling a sigh Abby's shoulders dropped as she bent to pick her duffle back up, apparently she would need the bag sooner then she had intended, and walked into the living room to greet the rest of the family.

* * *

"Look who finally decided to join us," Daniel commented as soon as Abby set foot into the living room, rolling her eyes good naturedly Abigail let it slide.

"Happy birthday mom," she greeted the woman seated in the rocking chair holding an infant, the newest addition to the Bishop family. Abby had yet to actually meet the babe, since she had been in new York when he'd been born two months ago and this was the first time she'd traveled back to her home town since Christmas which had been nearly nine months ago since it was now mid August.

"Glad you could make it," her mother greeted with a smile. Standing in the doorway Abby's fingers grasped onto the strap that was slung over her shoulder, her mother Charlotte was a tiny woman with graying dark brown hair and green eyes, she was kind woman who attended church and loved to cook but nothing was more important to Charlotte then her family.

"You missed dinner kiddo," her father's deep sounding voice vibrated from his chest as he sat in his lazy boy chair, the TV remote nestled securely in his hand as he clicked between muted channels, all of which Abby noted looked like news channels. "Luckily for you, yer mom put a plate aside for you." John, her father was an ex military man, he worked hard for everything he had and enjoyed going out on hunting trips whenever he found the time to get away.

"Thanks," Abby nodded towards her mother before heading to sit on the love seat between the two ten year olds, resting her duffel on the floor Abby unzipped the bag and began to rummage through it. Pulling out a stack of super hero comics Abby handed them over to James who was quick to press his fingers into them, next she pulled out a book titled 'The Adventures of Alice and Wonderland' and handed the hard cover over to the grinning little girl.

"Thanks Aunt Abby," Olivia grinned running her fingers over the raised lettering on the cover and then down its spine.

"And for the birthday girl," Abby hummed pulling out a box wrapped up in orange and white floral wrapping paper.

"Here, I'll take Liam." Emily spoke up, lifting from her position on the couch to take the baby from its resting position. "I have to change and put him to bed anyway," Emily paused after turning to walk away with her youngest, her blue gaze resting on Abby and her older children, "kids, I expect you up stairs in ten minutes to get ready for bed."

In unison the twins let out a chorus of 'yes mom's before Emily huffed and walked out of the room, carrying her infant upstairs.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Charlotte stated as her daughter handed her the wrapped gift, "I'm just happy you came."

"Of course I did," Abby stated waving her mother off as she leaned back into the love seat, "besides, I can only stay for two nights. Sunday morning I'll be hitting the road again." Abby noted the disappointment on her mother's face, as the older woman lowered her gaze to the gift nestled between her hands.

But as Abby inwardly flinched with guilt at her mother's faltering smile, she failed to notice the look that transpired between her father and brother. "Alright," Charlotte nodded reluctantly, before she began to unwrap the present, never tearing the paper as she expertly pulled the tape off and then the paper. "It's beautiful," she spoke softly admiring the opened white box, nestled inside was a heard shaped necklace with birthstones going down on half of the heart.

"Each stone represents one of your children, and grandchildren." Abby paused, "Emily's is on there to." Charlotte smiled, ignoring the fact that her daughter and daughter in-law didn't always see eye to eye.

"Thank you sweetheart." Abby nodded, a small smile turning the corners of her lips. The gifts have become her silent apology, of sorts, a way to say I'm sorry I only come home two to three times per year.

A silence set in for a few minutes after Charlotte had opened her gift, and was only broken when Emily walked into the room. "James, Olivia, say goodnight."

After hugging her niece and nephew good night, Abby leaned back further into the love seat getting comfortable as she allowed her eyes to close. 'Just for a second ' she told herself, the day's drive and all that had come along with it was wearing on her.

"Tired, sis?" Daniel asked, eyeing his younger sister.

Squinting her eyes she looked across the glass living room table to the couch where her brother sat, now alone. With the exception of their father and mother, each seated in their respective spots.

"Long drive," came her response, followed by a yawn that she tried to muffle behind her hand.

Daniel nodded before their father spoke up, "have you been watching the news?"

With the mention of the news Abby rolled her eyes, the commotion over the latest strain of swine flu was unbelievable. It had hit the news a little over a week ago, people going crazy with fever and attacking other people.

"It's caused a lot of ruckus for the station," Abby stated, an edge to her voice that her brother recognized to be annoyance, "people are using the latest flu craze as an excuse to attack other people, or to cause destruction of personal property. Personally, I can't wait until it loses its novelty and everything dies down."

The look shared between father and son was one Abby no longer envied, there had been a time once whenever they tried to push her towards more girly activities had driven her insane. But now, seeing their silent conversation transpire before her, she was almost relieved that she wouldn't be bothered of the details of whatever it was they were thinking of.

Abby realized ruefully that she may have counted her lucky stars too soon as her brother asked the next question.

"But have you seen them?"

"Them, who?" Abby asked, "The troublemakers that egged our precinct?"

"What?" Daniel questioned screwing his eyebrows together,

"Sweetheart, that's terrible." Charlotte spoke up, as Abby shrugged.

"Just some delinquents, teens acting up." Charlotte nodded, as Daniel shot another look at his father.

"So you haven't seen anyone that is," Daniel paused "sick?"

Abby shifted in her seat, the growing concern about this flu was maddening. "My neighbor Joanne came down with the flu when I was leaving, I promised to check in on her tomorrow by phone and stop by when I get home."  
"I'm sure it'll die down in no time," Charlotte stated, "they'll find a cure they always do. In the mean time we just gatta wait it out, and what's a batter way ta do it then spending yer time with family?" Abby nodded, silently agreeing with her mother while John and Daniel exchanged another look that the woman chose to ignore. "Now that's enough of that, how was your drive down here sweetheart?"

Eager to move on to any other topic Abby jumped at the chance to talk about the drive, even if it hadn't been the greatest drive she'd experienced. "Bizarre actually." She admitted, "The 85 way fairly packed today, on both sides from what I could tell it looked like people were taking the evacuations to the larger cities pretty seriously because when I eventually got off the highway the towns I drove through were fairly deserted." Abby paused a frown turning her lips downwards, "I almost hit some guy on the way here." The statement caught the attention of everyone in the room as her father studied her demeanor, Daniel leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, while her mother took in a sharp startled breath.

"My god, are you okay?" Charlotte asked, rolling her eyes Abby shook her head and chuckled softly, obviously she was fine or she wouldn't be seated in front of her mother telling her about her eventful, yet uneventful drive.

"Yes ma," Abby smiled, amusement lingering in her eyes "the dumb ass was fine to, I didn't bother to stop and give him a piece of my mind. Should have though, bastard's lucky I didn't run him down."

"Language." Charlotte chided her daughter.

"Sorry, anyway he kept walking so I just rounded the block and came here." Abby shrugged before forcing herself to her feet, "anyway I'm going to warm up some dinner then head to bed."

Charlotte nodded accepting her daughters retreat, "see you in the morning." Charlotte bid her farewell as Abby picked up her duffel and said a 'good night' to the room.

* * *

Heading up the stairs with her duffel and Xander at her heels Abby paused by the open bedroom door where the twins were supposed to be asleep, inside one of the night side bedroom lamps were turned on. Peeking inside Abby could see both the twins sitting on the single bed furthest from the door, a frown turned the corners of her lips as Xander nudged the back of her leg with his nose she looked down at the shepherd debating on if she should venture into the kids room and see why they were still awake when they had come up for bed over an hour ago.

Sighing she took a step into the room that had once been her and her brother's hang out room, "hey," she greeted quietly making both James and Olivia jump and turn to see her standing awkwardly in the doorway. Abby was out of her element, her roles included awesome aunt, annoying little sister and kickass cop. At least in her opinion. But nowhere did it say she was a authority adult figure to her niece and nephew, some rebellious teenagers breaking the law she could handle, two ten year old up passed bedtime? _'I should have just kept walking'_ Abby realized a little too late.

"Hey aunt Abby," Olivia responded first, quietly as she shifted in the bed. James sat silently, which was out of the norm for the boy, Abby noted off handedly.

"What are you two still doing up?" Abby whispered before she moved further into the room to sit at the edge of the bed, silently she watched as Olivia and James exchanged glances. It brought a smile to her lips recognizing the sign of a sibling secret, an exchange her and Daniel haven't made in a long time.

"Olivia's scared!" James blurted, surprising Abby as she raised her eyebrows and watched as Olivia pushed her brother lightly.

"Am not!"

"Okay," Abby nodded, "why would you two be scared?"

"I'm not scared!" Both James and Olivia protested,

"Alright, alright." Abby waved them down with her hands, hoping to bring the conversation back to whispers, "then what's the problem?" Again Olivia and James exchanged a look before James swallowed and started to tell Abigail what the issue was.

"Mom and dad were talking about people getting sick," instantly Abby frowned as James trailed off and Olivia continued.

"Mr. Hendrix hurt Jessica, mom said it was because he got sick." James nodded as Olivia started to cry, "Will Jessica be okay?"

"Tell you what," Abby started leaning forward to wipe the young girl's tears away, "why don't you let me worry about Mr. Hendrix and Jessica?" Abby paused waiting for the twins to accept her offer, "Good, I'll look into this first thing. But for now I need you two to try and get some sleep for me, can you do that?" James nodded before both he and Olivia hugged their aunt.

"You won't let the sick people hurt us, right auntie?" James asked, his shoulders shaking, giving away that he too was scared.

Wrapping her arms tightly around their shoulders Abby whispered, "no one will hurt you. Ever."

It felt like forever before the twins fell asleep, and how Abby managed to disentangle their bodies from her own was still a mystery to her as she shuffled down the hall to her own room, half asleep. Once Abby entered her room her duffel was discarded onto the floor where it would remain for the night, Xander who lay at the end of her bed lifted his head in greeting. "Don't let me disturb you," Abby tried to say through a yawn.

Stretching her arms over her head she made her way to the bed and crawled in for the night, not bothering to changed into pajama's or to get under the covers before her eye lids slid closed.

* * *

"Tomorrow," Daniel nodded to his father, who clenched his jaw.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" The older man asked,

"She has to know, it's a controlled situation." Daniel pressed on, "there's no other way."

"Maybe," John agreed reluctantly leaning back in his chair, "but you have to remember, your sister is a cop. She's not going to like what you're showing her."

Daniel frowned, "trust me," he breathed out a sigh, "I'm not going to enjoy it either."

* * *

 _ **And that brings us to the end of chapter one! I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I'll update as soon as I can, the next chapter promises to be a lot more...gruesome actually. I can't wait :) Thanks so much for reading!**_

 _ **Word count before authors note: 3,314**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighting to Survive**

 **Chapter two**

 **Anything but Ordinary**

Waking up felt like a chore as Abby stretched, rolling on to her side she reluctantly opened her eyes to take in the view of her end table which held a lamp, TV remote and an alarm clock. The glaring red numbers that stared back at her were mocking, with a groan Abby flipped back onto her back and stared up at her ceiling.

There was no use in trying to get back to sleep, even if it was only five am.

A sigh left Abby's parted lips, having to be up at five am in new York to be at work for seven had become such a routine that even on the days where she could sleep in her body refused to let her do so. Begrudgingly she had to admit, it was better than over sleeping and messing up her schedule for Monday.

Slowly Abby shifted, pulling back the covers Abby sat up and dangled her feet out of her side of the bed, Xander who had been sleeping at the end of her bed lifted his head in response to the movement. Even in a different house they shared the same routine every morning, Abby would get out of bed stretch and yawn as Xander tilted his head and watched her do so before she'd smile and pat his head.

"Morning Xander," the Shepherd would then wage his tail in greeting before laying his head back down on to his massive paws that were used as a pillow. Where he would stay and wait for Abby to have come back into the room after her shower, and that's exactly how this morning went.

* * *

Xander trailed behind Abby following her lead into the kitchen, Daniel stood vigilant by the coffee maker with his mug already prepped and waiting for the steaming black liquid to finish brewing. "Hey," Abby greeted feeling alert and refreshed after her morning shower.

Daniel spared his sister a nod but kept quiet as he watched Abby, who carried a can of wet dog food to the can opener with two big white bowls in her hands. Setting one bowl in the sink Abby ran the cold water while she used the can opener to tear the lid off the can. Once the bowls were filled Abby placed them on the floor for Xander. Lifting her gaze from the shepherd Abby met her brother's stare head on, "is there something I can help you with?" Abby asked raising her brow.

Daniel chuckled before reaching for the filled pot, "actually, now that you mention it…"

Groaning Abby allowed her shoulders to drop, "seriously?" she huffed, before pointing her finger at the liquid that was filling his mug "if you're even thinking about asking me for anything you'd better be pouring me a cup first."

Daniel chuckled and nodded, "fair enough." He agreed opening a cupboard to pull out another mug, "black?" He asked sending a look over to his younger sister who screwed up her face in disgust.

"Double, double."

"Ahh, of course." Spooning the sugar into her mug and poring in the milk Daniel followed it with the coffee; leaning against the counter Abby eagerly accepted the offered mug, "now that your terms have been fulfilled," he paused a coy smile pulling at his lips as Abby rolled her eyes and blew on the steam coming off of her mug, "I was hoping you'd come for a drive with me."

Confusion furrowed her eyebrows as she lifted her gaze to her brother, Daniel had always thought himself to be good at hiding his feelings a man of many masks, it just so happened that his masks were see-through when Abby was concerned. The nervous tapping of his fingers against the counter top didn't aid him at all in concealing his unease.

"A drive?" Abby echoed, torn between curiosity and reluctance, "where to?"

Daniel shrugged, "back to my place. I want your opinion on something." Abby hummed watching her brother who conveniently decided that watching Xander eat was more enticing then looking at his sister.

Weighing her options Abby attempted to sip at the still too hot mug of coffee, on one hand she could tell her brother she'd take a pass, simple as that, no excuses required after the puberty fiasco of 2000, or she could go. Escape the house for a couple hours, have some alone time with her brother which Abby couldn't remember the last time they were left to just be without interruption.

Burning her tongue Abby ruefully pulled the mug back from her lips, "when do we leave?"

Prying his gaze from the large shepherd Daniel pinned his stare on his sister, both relieved and anxious he answered her, "after breakfast." Licking his lips Daniel turned back to his waiting mug, taking his response as the end of the conversation Abby nodded to herself before turning to leave, to only pause by the door frame when Daniel's voice caused her pause.

"Hey Abs," furrowing her brow Abby sent a look over her shoulder hearing the nickname her brother seldomly used anymore, "bring your gun okay?"

* * *

Abby turned the volume up on the radio as she leaned back in the passenger side, breakfast hadn't gone over well when Daniel announced that he and Abby were going on a drive. Emily seemed to be in a worse mood than usual, if storming out of the dining room and the screaming match she and Dan had after breakfast were anything to go off of.

Abby sent a sideways look to her older brother, his hands were tightly wound around the steering wheel of her truck, the thought of driving the mini-van to his place had nearly made Abby blanch at the idea, so they compromised and took her Dakota but only if he got to drive. Truthfully, Abby didn't mind sitting shot gun, after all that gave her radio control which was something she enjoyed.

But even with the blaring music that filled the truck, it couldn't drown out the tension that sat heavy on Daniel's shoulders. Sighing Abby reached forward and turned the music back down, so it was barely noticeable. "Trouble in paradise?"

Normally she hated asking, partially because she didn't get on well with Emily but mostly because her and Daniel tended to steer clear of 'personal emotion crap' as he so elegantly would put it when she was a teen.

Daniel raised an eyebrow as he shot his sister his own sideways look, Abby wasn't so much as even looking at him now; instead she was staring straight ahead out of the windshield at something that probably wasn't even there. Daniel made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, he knew why she wasn't looking at him, this was her way of offering support or a listening ear without being pushy or overbearing, instead she would let him vent if he chose to without judgment.

It was something that they hadn't done in awhile, and was something he never admitted that he missed. Daniel wasn't blind, he knew over the years Abigail had been pulling away from her family, hell she went to school in New York and took a job there, a whole fourteen hour drive away. When she could have taken the same opportunities in Atlanta, which was less than a half hours drive.

But she's always been that way, he supposed, she didn't want to feel like she was letting people down so she distance herself and only come around a couple times a year. Three at most. It probably didn't help that his wife, Emily didn't care for his sister much. Though she'd never say it allowed, and Abby never would do so much as to comment on it, Daniel knew it was there like the air that filled his lungs.

A sigh escaped Daniel's lips, if Abby was asking about his relationship then he really wasn't doing a good job a covering up the stress that this trip was causing his marriage. "That obvious?" He chuckled to himself, without any trace of genuine humor.

Abby seemingly unable to help herself retorted, "Ears of a dog."

The comment brought a bark of laughter from Daniel as he shook his head, "yeah," he mused briefly nodding his head, "woman's voice is shrill."

The remainder of the drive was filled with comfortable silence, until the white bungalow that Daniel called home loomed up in the distance.

* * *

The sound of the truck doors closing seemed to echo in the deserted street as Abby moved to stand by the hood of the truck, looking up and down the street Abby noted the strange absence of people. Pursing her lips together Abby noted the party decorations next door were all strewn about the lawn, what appeared to be a bouncy house was deflated on the ground, her gaze drifted to the mail box near the sidewalk where three balloons were tied. The only decorations still standing, and not destroyed.

"Is the neighbourhood always such a mess?" Truthfully, Abby had only visited her brother's house once in the five years that he'd owned it for. Movement in the house across the way caught Abby's attention, squinting her gaze she leaned forward slightly, her hands resting on her hips where her badge and gun sat safely secured to her belt. The curtains moved, "nosey neighbours" She wondered aloud as Daniel shifted looking around them to his front door.

"A lot of people in the neighbourhood got sick," Dan admitted stepping around to the front of the hood to stand closer to Abby, "the rest, the lucky ones already left for Atlanta."

Abby frowned as she took another look around, apparently these people were taking the whole sickness to a disturbingly new level. "Is this why we're here?" Abby gestured with her hand at the empty area, "Because some people are reacting to this latest flu as if it were a plaque"

"Well," Daniel sighed "sort of."

Sending a scathing look at her older brother Abby huffed, "Seriously Daniel?" shaking her head Abby headed towards the front door.

"Hey wait," Dan reached forward placing a hand on his sisters shoulder, turning Abby studied her older brother with annoyance, "before you go in there, there is something you should know."

Puzzled Abby faced Daniel fully, crossing her arms in front of her. "And that would be?"

Clearing his throat Daniel clenched his jaw as his stare moved to the front door again, a bad taste forming in his mouth. "Emily and I went out for dinner," he paused as memories of their evening together filled his mind, "we hadn't gone out for a date night with the two of us since before Liam was born."

"Okay?" Abby pressed not seeing the importance of this information.

"The evening was going alright, I suppose, Emily kept called to check in on the kids every thirty minutes. I was annoyed," Daniel admitted, "it was the fifth time she'd called Jessica, and the second time she'd walked out of the movie theater."

"The babysitter?" Abby asked raising her eyebrows in surprise, recalling what the twins had told her about the neighbour attacking their babysitter. Daniel nodded before he continued to tell the story.

"She didn't answer," sighing Daniel ran his now free hand over his head, "Emily wanted to go home right then, to abandon the movie all together and just go." Shaking his head Daniel sent another look to the bungalow in front of them, "I'd managed to talk her into staying. There was only fifteen minutes left of the film, by the time I talked her back into the theater there were only ten minutes left."

The way Daniel kept glancing over at the house set Abby on edge, she knew the look of someone that was hiding a terrible secret, a secret that ate a person up inside. _'_ _Mr. Hendrix hurt Jessica.'_ Olivia's voice whispered, causing the hairs on Abby's arms to stand on end.

"I let Emily go in ahead," Daniel continued, interrupting Abigail's morbid thoughts, "she was worried, Jessica still wasn't answering her phone. I was going to go around to the side of the house,"

"Why?" Abby questioned pulling her eyebrows together.

"I needed a smoke." Daniel stated casually, causing Abby to pull a face is disgust "hey, after spending an evening with Emily when she's being overly paranoid, you would to." Abby allowed Daniel to think that with a roll of her eyes, though in reality when she would have needed would be to go around in the gym, to take out her frustrations.

"I barely had the damn thing out of my pocket, when Emily screamed." Daniel stated his gaze far away as he stared unwavering at his front door. "That scream, if time could have stopped, it would have. I've never heard anything like it; I dropped the smoke and ran. It only took a few seconds to reach the front door, but it felt like I couldn't move fast enough." He paused; exhaling a breath that sounded like it had been trapped in his lungs for some time, "then I saw it."

Daniel grew silent as Abby waited, it was strange, eerie even she supposed as she studied the hard set of her brother's jaw and the unnatural paleness set into his features. Reaching forward, it was her turn to place her hand on her brother's arm, drawing his attention to her.

"Our neighbour, Mr. Hendrix, Frank, he was an auto mechanic. Nice enough guy, he was in our house. His hands," shaking his head, "maybe it'd be easier to show you."

"Show me?" Abby repeated, Daniel nodded taking slow purposeful steps toward the white bungalow that hid a terrifying secret. "Daniel," Abby called, before she hurried after her brother pausing at the front door beside him. "What happened?"

Hanging his head, Daniel stared intently at the door handle. "He killed her," reaching forward Daniel twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

The bungalow opened right into the living room, it the light Abby remembered the place being bright and lively with running footsteps, but now it seemed hallow like even the walls knew of the crime that had been committed here, leaving an imprint of sorrow.

The first thing to catch Abby's attention was the scent; there was no mistaking no masking it. Something, or in this case someone being Jessica was dead in this house. Abby's hand instinctively went to her holster, "why didn't you call the police?" She hissed glaring at her brother, Abigail's anger flared as she rounded on him.

"Why the hell would you bring me here?" She spat, gesturing to the room Abby was seething with both fear and anger as realization hit her, "you do realize I have to report this? You could be charged! Damnit Daniel,"

"You don't get it." Dan stated moving forward, his gaze going over the room as if expecting something to jump out at him. "Come here,"

Abby scowled and reluctantly followed her brother further into the small house, coming to stand in the small space of the kitchen. Two sheets lay on the floor, one clearly covering a body, the other lay drenched in a pool of blood. "Shit," Daniel seethed, taking a step back.

Frowning Abby moved around her brother, and bent down near the corpse pulling back the sheet to reveal whom lay underneath.

A man around her brother's age, his head glazed over gaze stared up at her set deep within his partially crushed skull. Abby pursed her lips together, "Frank, I assume?" glancing back at her brother Abby noted his anxiousness as he stood with his back pressed against the far wall, looking down the hall way that lead towards the bedrooms. "Jesus Dan, did you have to go so over kill?"

Daniel pried his gaze over to Abigail, "it was the only way to stop him."

"Stop him from killing Jessica?" Abby guessed looking over to the other sheet, "is she somewhere else in the house?"

Daniel swallowed, "He was eating her." Abby winced at the information, grateful that she hadn't had to actually see it or she might have lost her breakfast. The twist in her stomach contested the fact as Abby straightened. "When we left, she didn't have a pulse. Or at least, I thought she was dead."

Frowning Abby stepped over Frank's body, "well she's not here, she must have survived. We should spread out; she's probably seriously injured and scared."

Daniel shook his head, reaching out to his sister "Abby, Abs, I think we should just go back."

Frowning Abby placed her hands on her hips, "you did not drag me out here to unload this on me and then expect me to turn tail and head home when there is seriously an injured girl somewhere, probably bleeding out." Abby added looking her brother over "if you're scared go wait in the truck, actually call the police this time."

Daniel took a step back, insulted by his sister's words, "you don't get it," he stated with a look Abby couldn't place. Not that she had the time to figure it out, a strange noise reached Abby's ears, a sound that caused the hair on the nape of her neck to stand on end. Drawing her gun Abby kept the glock 22 down against her thy, as she looked up to see that Daniel had become silent as he stared down the hallway, a look of horror and remorse settled heavy on his features.

"What?" Abby hissed, she hated to admit it but the sound left an unwanted feeling of fear creeping into her spine.

What she hadn't expected was for Daniel to close the distance that separated them, lunging for her weapon and she stumbled back and fought it with. Using one arm Abby pushed her brother towards the counter as they stumbled through the small kitchen.

"Daniel!" She shouted, "What the hell?"

His wide panicked stare was no longer on his sister but behind her, where the noise grew louder. Turning Abby froze as a small figure of a young woman stepped into view, her blonde hair matted and dirty with blood, her shirt torn up around her stomach revealing a grizzly sight of intestines swaying from the wound.

Nausea hit Abby hard as her free had lifted to cover her mouth and noise, the smell that came off the girl was one that Abby knew well.

The feeling of Daniel's hand grabbing her own, and lifting her weapon at and aiming it at the woman that was now eagerly making her way into the kitchen moaning and snapping her jaw repeatedly in the air. Her head was tilted, jaw clearly broken as each snapping motion caused her mouth to close on an angle.

"Shoot." Her brother whispered, "Abby pull the trigger."

Standing there in the kitchen with the vastly approaching babysitter that couldn't physically be alive caused Abby's body to go rigid as her brother helped to aim the glock at the girl no older then eighteen, "shoot her."

Closing her eyes, Abby couldn't help but to think that today was anything but ordinary and that maybe she should have just stayed in bed, until she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading the second chapter! I hope to have the third one up within a month, my goal is to have a chapter posted each month this one took nearly three weeks with me juggling home life and work, soon school will be added into the mix (come September) when my four year old starts school I'll be going back as well! Yay... -_- anyway, word count before my Author blub is 3,269 not bad ^^


End file.
